The Jar of Daikon
by Wicked Woman
Summary: My first DBZ Action/Adventure/General. Plz more than 2 people review. Ch 3 changed.
1. A new threat

Author's Notes: I'm very glad to say that I have another fic that I want to share with everyone here at FF.net. Let me say one thing though. I have no idea when this will be finished because I know what's gonna happen but I don't know how to piece it all together. It's worth a shot anyway right. I have no title for this story yet but I will think of one. This is my first DBZ action/adventure/general fic so could you all be harsh in telling me what you think. Well, I'll shut up for now and start with the first Chapter. Enjoy the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Deep on one of the planets farthest from the sun, a creature wearing a tattered cloak walked over to a cave. With him was a jar with a weird symbol on it. As he walked over to the cave entrance, he heard laughter. He placed the jar on the solid grey floor.

"Hello?" the creature asked. "Is anyone in there?"

"Where is the jar?" bellowed a voice from inside the cave. It was so stern and so loud that it made the creature tremble with fear.

"Y-y-yes sir. H-h-here it is, t-t-the jar of Daikon. I-I  assure you, you will not be disappointed." the creature hands shook as he placed the jar on the ground in front of the cave. A red chubby arm reached out and took the jar inside the cave. The creature then hid behind a rock after letting out a yelp of fear. "Um, sir," asked the creature. "w-w-what about my reward. D-d-didn't you say I'd g-g-get a reward if I brought you the jar of Daikon?"

            "Ah yes we did say that, didn't we?" came a pretty-boy voice (Don't you just hate those kind of people?). "Well, then you shall get what's coming to you." Out of the cave came three eerie looking creatures. They all laughed at the little cloaked creature before one of them opened his mouth and let out a huge thunder blast, which hit the creature and killed him. All three of them laughed at the corpse that now laid in front of them.

            "That was too easy." said the short one.

            "But at least we don't have to pay him." said the fat one.

            "Now to the next destination." said the one with the pretty-boy voice. "Earth."

            All three creatures laughed in the shadows and headed over to the edge of the planet and flew off to earth.

*******

            Goku landed in the water right after he jumped off the waterfall he had been on. (It was a little waterfall. He's not that dumb) His head surfaced from the flowing rivers as Krillin watch and Gohan was reading a novel.

            "I still can't see why he's so calm." said Krillin as he lay on the green grass by the river. "With the Cell Games days away, I'd think he'd spend his time training."

            Goku was searching around him then he looked up at his son. "Hey Gohan!" he yelled. "Come on in and have some fun! The water's nice and warm."

            "Thanks dad." Gohan said meekly. "But mom says I've gotta study."

            "Aw. But I wanted to surprise your mom by bringing home a nice big fish we both caught."

            "Really! Wow fish. I'm coming Dad!" Gohan stripped down to his boxers and jumped into the river. Krillin couldn't help but laugh at the fact that his best friend still acted like a 5 year old.

            "Oh man," he said "you guys are too much!"

            Krillin opened his eyes and began to panic. Right in front of him was the largest fish he had ever seen. He jumped up and ran behind a tree. He then heard some laughter from both sides of the fish and he found Goku and Gohan laughing up a storm.

            "Yeah guys real funny." Krillin said. But then he started laughing after realizing how silly he must have looked.

            Half an hour later, both Goku and Gohan were dressed and had the fish on the ground.

            "Mom's gonna love this." Gohan said.

            "Yeah Gohan." Krillin said. "Your mom's not gonna worry about shopping tonight."

            All three of them started laughing. Just then, Goku's smile faded and was replaced with a scowl. Krillin and Gohan stopped laughing when they saw Goku.

            "Dad, what's the matter?"

            "Yeah man, you look really pissed. What's up?"

            "I'm sensing evil power ratings." Goku said.

            "But, that's just Cell. You know that." Krillin said.

            "It's not Cell. There's three of them." Goku said. "And they're gonna land somewhere close from here."

            Gohan and Krillin jumped.

            "Why can't this be a normal day?" Krillin asked.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            So I'm making the first chapter short, at least there will be more chapters I'll have more to explain in the next chapter. And if you want to cheat and find out what happens in the next chapter, you can e-mail me at Wicked_Woman_77@hotmail.com.

**STORY ADVERTISEMENT:**

            "Translations" By DBZ Fanfiction Queen is like a translation dictionary from Japan to English. Where do you think I got the name Daikon? It's a Japanese word. Hey, I may be a Canadian but my info on Japanese dictionaries isn't limited. So if you need help on any Japanese word, then look for 'Translations' By DBZ Fanfiction Queen.

            "The snow globe from HFIL" by otepoti is a very funny fic. 7 chapters long, this fic is about Piccolo finding a snow globe and well, I'll be mean and let you read it for yourself. Very good story for all you Bashing-Piccolo lovers. If you're interested in knowing what happens to everyone's favourite Namek, then check out 'The snow globe from HFIL' by otepoti.

            "DBZ SHORT FICS!!!!! AKA I'M GOING CRAZY!!!!! by me is a very funny fic. Next chapter will have Vegeta acting in the three Tsiru-jins. I might do something mean to Piccolo myself. Plz read 'DBZ SHORT FICS!!!!! AKA I'M GOING CRAZY!!!!!' by me.

            Until the next chapter, bye.


	2. The Three Henchmen

Author's Note: 2 reviews. That's all I've gotten out of this story. All well, who cares? I don't. Well, I see no one wants to cheat so I'll just get this chapter out.

WWLSE: Hey, why are you attempting to put this story up, you thought it up in your sleep.

WW: I DID NO—ok, I did think it up in my sleep so what? Lots of people think things up in their sleep that's no crime. Anyways I'll let you all read this chapter. On with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ except for Daikon.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            King Kai was starting to shake as his monkey, Bubbles hopped around his small planet.

            "Oh no." King Kai said. "Something evil is approaching the planet. They may even be stronger than Cell."

*******

            On Kami's lookout, (I don't care if it's Dende's now, I'm use to it.) Mr. Popo and Dende were standing by the edge of the lookout.

            "Three strong creatures are approaching the earth. Goku, please get there in time." Dende said.

            "Oh dear." said Mr. Popo. "I don't think Goku can defeat these guys by himself."

            "Don't give up on Goku yet." Dende said. "Goku's been in tighter situations than this."

            Just then, Mirai Trunks ran to the edge of the lookout and jumped off.

            "He's just like his father." Mr. Popo said.

*******

            Goku, Krillin and Gohan arrived at the area where Goku said that they were going to land. The three of them started to look around for anything out of the ordinary.

            "Goku, I can't find anything." Krillin said. "It's just a forest why would they land here?"

            "I sense their ki, but no one's here." Goku said. "That's weird."

            Gohan continued to look on as Goku continued.

            "And it feels like one of them is carrying something."

            "Dad. Look!"

            Goku turned to Gohan and saw three creatures from far away landing in the middle of the forest. Goku, Krillin and Gohan flew over to the same area.

*******

            In the middle of the forest, three creatures climbed out of the holes they created when they landed. One was a short little orange creature with spikes, which you'd feel like kicking with an army boot to make sure you didn't bleed. The creature had fangs in his mouth and was a bit chubby and wearing black spandex pants and that was it. Another was a fat red creature with sharp claws and orange eyes. He had a dark blue spandex suit on (makes you wanna throw up just thinking about it, huh?) and black boots. The third one was a tall and skinny light-blue creature with short white hair and was wearing a light green spandex and a black cape. (Think about one of Garlic Jr's first henchmen (Nikki) but think of him a bit taller, more better looking and gayer.) The tall one picked up the jar of Daikon from the hole.

            "It's a good thing it didn't break." said the fat one.

            "Oh shut up will you." said the tall one. "You're making me nervous."

            "So when are we going to release Daikon?" asked the short one.

            "Soon. All we need to do is find someone then open the jar." said the tall one. "Don't be so impatient."

            "You're gonna have to wait a lot longer than you calculated."

            All three creatures looked up to see Goku floating in the air along with Krillin and Gohan.

            "How can they fly like that?" the three creatures asked.

            Goku landed first, then it was Krillin and Gohan. The creatures stepped forward.           

            "Who are you guys?" asked Goku.

            "Did you hear that?" the tall creature said. "He wants to know who we are."

            All three creatures laughed.

            "We will tell you who we are, but it will be the last thing you learn." said the tall creature. "I am Bakemono."

            "And I am Hidoi." said the fat one.

            "Aku." the short one said.

            Just then, Mirai Trunks landed next to Goku. "So you're the evil Dende sensed coming to Earth." he said. "Well you're gonna regret even thinking about trying to attack us."

            "Did you hear that Bakemono?" said Aku. "He thinks he's gonna beat us."

            All three of them began to laugh again. Mirai Trunks started to get angry just as Gohan noticed the jar that was in the Bakemono's hands.

            "Wonder what's in there." he thought. Just then, Krillin powered up and charged right at Aku but the short creature punched Krillin so hard, the monk flew passed Goku and Gohan and further into the forest. Aku, Hidoi and Bakemono began to laugh.

            "That's the best he could do? I'm embarrassed for the guy, Aku is the weakest out of the three of us." Bakemono said. Goku got angry and powered up. He then started to fight Bakemono. Gohan started fighting Aku and Mirai Trunks started to fight Hidoi. Goku wasn't doing too well against Bakemono, who was actually fighting and blocking with his feet because he was holding on to the jar. After a while, Aku grabbed Gohan by the leg and Hidoi did the same with Mirai Trunks. They then swung their opponents around and threw them to each other. Gohan and Mirai Trunks both fell to the ground in pain as Aku and Hidoi were laughing.

            "What do ya say we finish 'em off huh?" said Aku.

            "May I do the honours?" asked Hidoi.

            "Certainly."

            "Ok." Hidoi raised his right arm and a ki ball formed in the palm of his hand. Hidoi then threw the ki ball at the two half Saiyans but another ki ball threw it off course and it fell into the water. Mirai Trunks and Gohan looked passed the two creatures in shock. Aku and Hidoi turned around and looked up with surprised because standing behind them was Piccolo.

            "Piccolo!" cried Gohan.

            "What's a Namek doin' on Earth?" Hidoi and Aku asked at the same time.

            "Gohan, Trunks are you two okay?" Piccolo asked.

            "Yeah," Trunks said. "we're fine. Thanks."

            "Hey!" said Aku. "Are we gonna fight, or are you gonna run like the cowards that you are?"

            "After I'm done with you," Piccolo said as he removed his turban and cape. "You're gonna wish you had run."

            "Why you little--!" yelled Hidoi. "You're gonna wish you never said that!"

            Both Aku and Hidoi flew up and started to fight Piccolo. Meanwhile, Goku was putting up a good fight against Bakemono, who was still holding onto the jar.

            "Not bad." Bakemono said. "But you still can't beat me."

            "Wanna bet?" Goku said. "I have a few tricks of my own."

            Goku put his hands together by his right side. "KA—ME—HA—ME—HA!"

            Goku blasted his Ka-me-ha-me-ha wave (don't know what it's really called) at Bakemono and got him on target. When the smoke cleared, Bakemono didn't have a scratch on him.

            "So," he said. "You're stronger than I thought. You'll do then." Bakemono's eyes glowed yellow and flashed at Goku. Goku tried to move but couldn't he was paralysed.

"Dad!" cried Gohan.

"Goku!" yelled Piccolo. He blasted Aku and Hidoi away from him and started to fly toward Goku and Bakemono. Bakemono was laughing hysterically.

"Well, guess you're not as good as you think." he said. Goku struggled to get free but couldn't as Bakemono looked down at the jar he was holding on to.

"I guess you wanna know what's in the jar, eh? Well, I'll show you." Bakemono started to pull on the lid to the jar. When he got it open, a purple-ish black beam came out of the jar.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

            The doorbell rang. Wicked Woman opened the door. A weird guy in a mountain climbing uniform was at the door.

Mountain Climbing Guy: Hello miss, I am the all-mighty cliffhanger.

WW: Huh?

Cliffhanger: Yes, I'm here to keep this chapter a cliff-hanger.

WW: I see. Who asked you to--?

            WWLSE walked into the room.

WWLSE: Oh, my cliff-hanger.

WW: YOUR CLIFF-HANGER?!

WWLSE: Uh oh.

WW: WHY YOU LITTLE--! *Starts choking WWLSE* Sorry this chapter was too short. Until the next chapter, bye.

WWLSE: *gasping for air*


	3. The Face of a New Enemy

Author's notes: I now have four reviews but they're from the same two people who reviewed chapter 1. I you all want the story to be uploaded faster, you will have to tell someone you know about this fic and see if they are interested. If there's only gonna be two people who review this fic, I might as well stop posting chapters. I'm sorry if I've come out too strongly for you but that's just the way I feel. On a lighter topic, I am going to upload chapter 3 for you all to read and Chibibaka (sorry if it's misspelled), I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and the answer to your question. And DBZ Fanfiction Queen, quit bugging me about telling you what happens! Just because you're my sister does not give you an advantage to a story I write unless it's funny. Now I will shut up and let you read the chapter. On with the fic.

Disclaimer: WW: 1, 2, 3! Audience: Wicked Woman doesn't own DBZ! WW: Thank you!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

            Goku opened both his eyes and saw a pair of arms blocking him. A pair of arms? Goku realized that he was no longer paralysed and he wasn't in pain. Goku put down his arms and saw Piccolo in front of him. He was surrounded with a dark purple energy, which was completely immobilizing him.

            "Piccolo?" Goku reached out to pull him out of harms way but the substance shocked his fingers.

            "PICCOLO!!!" Gohan started to fly out of the forest but Mirai Trunks flew after and grabbed him.

            "Trunks! Let me go!" Gohan cried. "We have to help Piccolo!"

            "We don't know what that stuff is yet!" Mirai Trunks said. "There's no use in you getting harmed by it too!"

            Aku, Hidoi and Bakemono were laughing long and hard as Goku floated there in fear.

            "_Goku!_" Goku heard a voice but didn't see anyone. However, he knew who it was.

            "King Kai?" Goku asked.

            "_Goku, Piccolo is being possessed by the purple energy you see before you._" King Kai said. "_The jar that Bakemono was holding onto was the Jar of Daikon. The purple energy is re-creating one of the most vile villains in the universe----Daikon!"_

            Goku looked back up. Piccolo's skin turned from green to blue-ish white and his eyes turned yellow. There was a flash of light, which caused everyone, even the tree creatures, to cover their eyes. When it was over, everyone looked up to see that Piccolo was gone. Instead there stood a blue-ish white creature floating in the air. Aku, Hidoi and Bakemono cheered.

            "Hurray, hurray! Daikon is here!"

            Goku looked at the creature. His eyes were closed. "That's Daikon?"

            Gohan finally freed himself from Mirai Trunks' grasp and flew towards Daikon. Bakemono went in front of Gohan and backslapped him to the ground. Mirai Trunks could see that Goku was shaking with rage.

            "What did you do to Piccolo!!" Goku powered up to Super Saiyan and flew towards Daikon. Daikon quickly opened his yellow eyes and vanished before Goku could even tough him. Goku stopped in his tracks and started to look around. Behind him, appeared Daikon.

            "Goku, look out!!!" Mirai Trunks cried. Goku spun around and was punched in the face by Daikon. Daikon then vanished and kicked the Super Saiyan in the back then vanished. He then reappeared elbowed Goku in the head, causing him to fall into the forest. He was about to hit the ground when he suddenly stopped. Goku looked up to see Daikon holding onto his foot.

            "Is that the best you can do, Goku?" Goku's eyes widened with fear. He then charged up a ki ball and threw it at Daikon. Daikon moved out of the way and let go of the Saiyan. Goku put his hands on the ground and did three back flips to get away from the blue-ish white creature. Daikon merely smirked. Gohan flew out of a pile of trees that had been knocked down when he fell and started to punch Daikon.

            "Gohan!" Goku shouted but the half-Saiyan couldn't hear his father. Daikon then blocked one of Gohan's punches and threw him over to Goku.

            "I think this belongs to you." Daikon said coldly.

            Mirai Trunks flew in, as a Super Saiyan, and pulled out his sword. He tried to slash Daikon with it but the creature vanished. Mirai Trunks flew by as Daikon reappeared and ki blasted him in the back, causing him to knock down a few trees. Mirai Trunks came out of the pile and noticed a mother bear tending to her cub's wound.

            "Goku!" yelled Mirai Trunks. "There are too many creatures here that could get hurt! We should move to another location."

            Goku nodded and turned to Daikon. "If you want to destroy us, you'll have to catch us."

            Goku started to fly off along with Mirai Trunks and Gohan. Daikon vanished and reappeared in front on all three of them.

            "I caught you." Daikon then got ready to charge a ki ball. Gohan grabbed onto his father's shoulders, Mirai Trunks grabbed Gohan by the shoulder. Goku grabbed Daikon by the wrist before he could finish making his ki ball. Daikon only smirked. Krillin came out of the forest area where he had been thrown.

            "Krillin!" Goku yelled. "Go to Korin's tower!" He then used Instant Transmission to teleport everyone away from the forest. Krillin was in disbelief.

            "Why would I go to Korin's—That's right! The Senzu beans!" Krillin then flew off in the other direction. Aku, Hidoi and Bakemono were dumbfounded.

            "What just happened?" asked Aku.

            "They just vanished, that's what just happened." Hidoi said.

            "We'd better find them then." Bakemono said as they started to fly off.

*******

            On a remote island with no animals or trees in sight, Goku, Mirai Trunks and Gohan appeared.

            "Why did you tell Krillin to go to Korin's tower?" asked Mirai Trunks. "He could help us fight this Daikon guy."

            "Krillin can get the Senzu beans from Korin and they can help us in this battle." Goku said. "We'll need them if we lose most of our energy."

            "So if we ate a Senzu bean, we'll get our strength back."

            "That's right."

            "Dad! Look at your hand!"

            Goku listened to Gohan and looked at his hand to see that Daikon wasn't there.

            "What?" Goku cried with panic.

            "Where is he?" asked Mirai Trunks. Suddenly, Daikon appeared and kicked the future Saiyan into a near-by cliff. (I said no animals or trees, I said nothing about cliffs and caves.) Goku and Gohan turned to Daikon, who was now laughing.  Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan and he and Goku headed towards the blue-ish white creature. Daikon raced towards them both and struck them down with a Masanka attack. Goku and Gohan both fell to the ground and powered down. Daikon began to laugh long and hard as Goku struggled to get up. Goku then flew towards Daikon and stopped three feet away from him. Goku then put his hands together. "KA—ME—HA—ME—HA!!!" Goku launched a ka-me-ha wave at Daikon. There was a huge blast followed by smoke above the island. Goku desperately gasped from breath. He had used a lot of power in that attack. He then gasped as he noticed Daikon had moved five inches away from the attack. He was smiling.

            "But…how…?" Goku said while taking a deep breath.

            "I know all your attacks Goku." Daikon said. "Even your pathetic Sprit bomb technique. I would've owned that power too if I had possessed you."

            Before Goku could say anything, Aku, Hidoi and Bakemono attacked him and threw him down to the island. Daikon threw Hidoi onto Aku and Bakemono.

            "Step aside." he said. "I shall finish this."

            Daikon powered up a ki ball and threw it. Just then, a figure flew right in front of it and kicked it. Daikon, Aku, Hidoi and Bakemono moved out of the way as the ki ball flew up into the sky and blew up upon impacted. Down below was another Super Saiyan standing in front of Goku. Daikon smirked.

            "Vegeta."

            The Saiyan prince lowered his arm and smirked. "So is would appear that you know who I am, although I don't know who you are. I assume you also know that _I_ will be the only one who will have the pleasure of defeating Kakorrot."

            "Kakorrot?" Daikon then smiled. "Yes of course, Goku's Saiyan name. As you may have already guessed, I know everything about the Z senshi."

            "Vegeta, that guy Daikon, possessed Piccolo!" Goku said as he managed to sit up.

            "Is that so." Vegeta said. He turned to Daikon. "Then just sit there and watch Kakorrot, this won't take long." Vegeta flew up and started punching and kicking Daikon. When he was finished, he noticed that Daikon didn't move one inch.

            "Are you done?"

            Vegeta stepped back.

            "Good. Now it's my turn." Daikon kneed Vegeta in the groin, causing the Saiyan prince to stumble back in pain. Daikon walked towards Vegeta and elbowed him in the back. Vegeta began to cough up blood as Daikon kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying. Vegeta then hit the ground and slowly began getting up. Daikon frowned as he vanished. He reappeared and knocked Vegeta into a cliff with only his arm. Daikon then put two of his fingers to his forehead. Goku's eyes widened, he knew what was coming. Gohan then got up.

            "Gohan! Get Trunks!"

            Gohan nodded as he flew off. Daikon was almost done getting enough energy. Goku put his two fingers to his forehead. Just as Daikon fired the special beam cannon at Vegeta, Goku appeared in the way of the attack and picked up the fallen prince. The cliff then exploded. Aku, Hidoi and Bakemono began to cheer.

            "Well done sir." Bakemono said. "You were able to destroy those whatever the were."

            "Those _Saiyans_ aren't destroyed." Daikon said. The three creatures gasped. "Goku used his special technique, the Instant Transmission to teleport Vegeta and himself out of harms way. Now, we have to look for them. They're bound to be hiding they're power levels now that they know my capability."

            All four creatures split up to find the Saiyans.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

            Well, there you have it. The third chapter and I don't want to just see the same people reviewing again. I want others to review too so plz tell your friends about this fic.

**STORY ADVERTISEMENT:**

            'DBZ Interviews' by Clover is a very funny fic. It has Cell interviewing the ever so loved Z senshi. It also has an easily pissed off Vegeta. She has also made up a new level of Super Saiyan just to show everyone just how pissed off he is. So remember to read and review DBZ Interviews by Clover, while it's still there.

**COMING SOOM:**

            'I know what you did last summer—DBZ Style' by Wicked Woman! Based on the movie, four high school graduates are driving down the road and they murder someone. A year later they're attacked by THE FISHERMAN!!! Don't know who the characters should be, plz bare with me.

            Also, if you are planning on writing a fic and want everyone to be on the look out, plz leave it in your reviews. Thanks.

WWLSE:  Until the next chapter, bye.

WW: Hey I say that, bake!

            Wicked Woman hits WWLSE on the head with a mallet. WWLSE faints.

WW: Uh, MEDIC!!! *throws away the mallet as WWLSE gets rushed to the hospital* Until the next chapter, bye.

Note: All of Wicked Woman's ideas for 'The Jar of Daikon' are all her imagination. No one ever knew how she went insane but we are trying to put her on medication as fast as--.

WW: *hits note-person on the head with a mallet* "EHHH SHUT UP!!! 


End file.
